Little Demon of Fugaku
by InkCreature96
Summary: Chōsokabe Motochika is called the Demon of Shikoku, a fearless man, and force to be reckoned with on the seas of Japan. No man not counting Motonari Mori dared to mess with him. Until a lost little devil from an unknown foreign land came aboard his ship.
1. Catching The Stowaway

Hey there! Guys, here's another story of my fanfiction for Sengoku Basara! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

On the ship of Fugaku belonged to no other but the Demon of Shikoku. The title also has other synonymous names. Devil of Western Sea, Sea Orge, and many more. Why? Because the ship is massive and the high of it is several stories! It also has a massive head of an oni under a huge cannon. Calling it a ship is an understatement. It was closer to a floating iron fortress on sea than a ship!

And such handwork and craft are made by one person, Sea Devil of Shikoku. This Sea Devil's name is Chōsokabe Motochika. The lord of Shikoku and a pirate captain of Fugaku. He is known for incredible in battles whenever fool tries to conquer his islands. This ogre is described as a muscular man with wild spiky white hair and dress in purple. He wears a purple large eyepatch covering his left eye. He has a purple unworn jacket with its sleeves over his shoulders and back leaving his chest bare except for the two thick straps that criss-cross over his torso and having a huge collar covering his neck. He prefers that since he wants to feel the wind of the sea hitting against his chest. He prefers seafaring than conquering since he is in search of new lands and other discoveries such as treasure and animals.

Plus, his reputation proceeds him as he earned great respect and admiration of his men who calls his lord, Aniki, whereas translation brother. Motochika cares for his men as if they were his little brothers.

Now…all is peaceful and usual on Fugaku until…..there is suspicion of a stowaway aboard.

This made pirate captain sighed in frustration as Fugaku's track record of having stowaways is broken since no person dared to sneak in and hop aboard his ship. Either this person is a fool or a spy who tries to gather information, making him a bigger fool. For some reason, Motochika suspected it was the work of his arch-nemesis, Motonari Mori. Lord of Aki, a genius and cold strategist whom unlike the sea ogre regards his men nothing as pawns. It leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

However, it didn't seem the case since his men report the steadily decreasing of food and water making Motochika doubt it was a spy or an assassin at that. So it all boils down to a just rat stealing food for itself.

"A-Aniki! The food is been stolen again!"

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?!" Motochika widens his right eye in anger. That was four times in the row! He had those crates of food and drink moved to somewhere twice in order to starve the rat so it will come out of hiding, and somehow! Somehow! The stowaway manages to find it? Does this stowaway have a good nose in tracking down fish or something?!

"Ugh…" Motochika slams his cup of sake down on the table.

"But…there's more! It's something you have to see." One of his men guides Motochika to a track where something wet has been spilled near the food. But from the looks of a container does not hold water but…

"HUH?! That bastard spilled the sake?!" Motochika hates when someone wastes something so delicious and that includes great sake especially.

"B-but look at the footprints, Aniki!"

"Hm?" Motochika narrows his eye to look at the trail. The footprints were human and small as if…..

"Are you son of bitches tellin me that we got a brat onboard?!" No wonder, they can't find this intruder. He must be small that it seems his ship and its size is a perfect place for hiding. Motochika clicked his tongue then an idea pops up. He grins.

"Alright! This time! We got trap it! Here's what we going to do!" Motochika instructed the men of his elaboration for the trap.

* * *

Then hours later as night has fallen on the ship with the full moon up in the sky. The only lighting is the fire inside the lanterns stationed on the deck and inside. There was an open area that is not guarded at the far back deck as the only guards were a distance away from it, making easy for one to pass by.

A shadow figure leaps down from climbing onto the wall. It slowly hunches, inspecting then grabs the fish from the middle of the pile until a loud squawk makes one turns its source of a squawk is from a yellow parrot with a red bandana on it, startling the intruder with the flapping of its wings as he backs up. On cue, the trap is launched as a net snatch up the thief with the pile of fish inside while some slip out and hit the floor. As the net is up, strings followed by the sound of bells attached alarms the men right away. No sooner than later, the crew of the ship runs over.

"!" A loud yelp is heard which signals the men to surrounded the net right away that held this supposed stowaway, shouting at it nonstop, hurling curses at it.

"Alright, sea dogs!" Motochika raised his hand which silences his crew, "Now let's show this thief about what happens when you steal from Fugaku." His parrot, Chiba, the one responsible for making the trap so successful, squawked in agreement.

The men shouted in applause, wanting to see the punishment dish out. Motochika thinks of a appropriate punishment, something that is good for a child to learn first hand. One of his men came towards and shoves the lantern to the intruder's face, in order to show the frightened face to the captain.

What the Sea Devil didn't expect that the child is a girl and is no way doesn't look like one from the Land of the Rising Sun.

'Wah…" She spoke.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Foreigner!

There were gasps and murmuring at the girl's appearance as they see when the light of the fire reveals her.

Motochika just kept looking at the girl in shock. He thought it was a boy who is stealing but not a girl but that's not the main reason why he is shocked. This girl is not Japanese, _far from it_. She looked to be no older than 15 or 16. Her bronze light skin that goes with her red rags over her except her ankles as she is bare feet. She looked to have unruly black hair at medium shoulder length though is covered by her red hood. He doesn't know. Her right side of her cheek is painted with two yellow marks. But her eyes is what made her stand out. It was golden just like the sunset and it looked it was the eyes of a-

"A-aniki."

"Ha! What is it?!" Motochika's thoughts were interrupted by one of his foreman under his command, his name is Seto. He is just as confused as he was.

"The punishment! Aren't you goin to serve out the punishment?"

"Huh? Oh, right.." He points at the anchor at her, now looking intimidating as possible. "You there, girl! Do you know whose ship you stowaway on?! Huh?! Do you?! What land did you hail from?! " At this point, he doesn't know what to do, he will save the punishment for later. He's just going to scare the kid into answering some questions so he can figure on how the hell did this girl got on his ship in the first place! But what he didn't expect is this…

 _"Miera.…"_ Motochika blinked at her response. What did she say? " _Mina….bindal! Bindal!_ " Then he sees her eyes became watery. _Oh no._

"Hey! Hey! Don't cry! Don't…" It was too late. Waterworks start to fall out as she sobs giving out a howl making the burly pirates on this ship winced as they are now backing, not knowing what to do. She is speaking in a different tongue that they never heard before!

"Aniki! What should we do?!" They don't know how to deal with a crying child especially one that doesn't speak the tongue of the Land of the Rising Sun. Motochika just noticed that.

"How the hell should I know?! Does anyone here have kids before?!" The sobbing keeps getting louder and the net starts to shake. "Hey! Hey! You! Relax! You're going to fall if you stop moving." Motochika told her immediately but it's no use. She's a foreigner and most likely doesn't understand him.

This is not good. Trying to rack his head while trying his best to ignore the cries, Motochika looks at the fish that is on the floor and mentally sighs. He has no choice. He took one from the floor and takes out the girl's wrist from inside the net she's in and lay the fish on her open hand.

Instantly, the crying stops. The girl instantly looked confused as she looks at the fish on her hand and to Motochika. "Wah?" She looked to be that she wants to know why.

Motochika sighs, "Here. Just….stop crying, alright. You're hungry, aren't you?" He points to his mouth making chomping sounds. The girl tilted her head as if she tries to understand and so, she takes her fish inside the net and bites into it yet still looks at the ogre fearfully.

Okay, good, the crying has stopped. He looks around only to see his crew looking at him with surprise. "What ya looking at you sea dogs!? Someone look after this prisoner!" Motochika ordered.

"What bout-"

"It will be decided tomorrow mornin!" Motochika cutting them off, don't want any debate on this. It's late. "Don't ya worry. I won't let this girl off easy even if she is from an unknown land!"

"Aye, Captain!" And so, two guards took turns to look after the prisoner in the net till morning. Motochika wasn't sure how to approach this and wasn't sure what kind of punishment would make sense in order for that child to comprehend.

"Eh…I will figure out in the morning." He told himself and so the Sea Devil went to his captain quarters and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Bite

"Aniki!"

"Aniki!"

Motochika groans as he shifts in his covers then hears the calling of his name again. He looks under it and looks to the window, it looks like dawn is coming. The sun hasn't came to the sky yet. Ugh…

"Aniki!"

"ANIKI!"

"WHAT?!" Motochika snapped to whoever whose knocking on his door, "Do you know what time it is?!" He asked.

"It's the kid!"

"Kid?" Oh right…..that foreign stowaway girl…, "What about her?" Motochika yawned.

"She escaped!"

"EH?!" He stands up and stomps over to the door, opening the door to see the foreman, Seto who looks bewildered and looks to be smiling nervously at an upset ogre, "Whaddya mean she escaped?!" He shouted, "Who is supposed to be watching her?! I told you to _watch_ her, did I?"

"We did! I mean….this happen when we were talking- hey, don't look at me like that- we changed shifts, okay! And poof! Gone! The net got torn when we noticed it!"

"Take me there! Where did she go?!" Motochika asked. He can't let some kid running loose on his ship. This ship is no place for any child. Sure, it's a perfect place for a stowaway to hide, but for a child, it's frightening if you don't know where you're going. As the foreman and his captain reached the area where they once trapped her in the net last night. She isn't there but only the several fishbones below a torned rope net. Motochika inspects it through his fingers.

"Don't worry, Captain. We got everyone searching all over for."

"Good! I want you to check every inch of this ship. Leave nothing unturned." Motochika ordered.

"Aye!" With that, Seto goes and relay the captain's orders to the crew. Motochika narrows his eyes as he noticed something about the torn net. The ropes, the way it looked wet for some reason. Did she….tear it through with her teeth? She must of be really scared if she had to hurt herself. The rope is to catch a school of huge fish instead of small and make sure nothing slips out. But with a human in it, it will be difficult. No person will get out of the net unscathed.

Now there were more questions than answers. _Where did she come from?_ The questions begin to echo inside the ogre's head.

"Captain! There were reports of the kid walking on the outer bars!" Said one pirate with a beard.

"And trees!" Said another pirate with a scar under his eye.

"The outer bars?!" If that's how she was able to get around then that's how she wasn't tracked so easily. The Fugaku had pipes in and out of the ship running the lines. Not to mention, there was a small forestry on the very top deck surrounding where a small tower is held. It's a wonder to everyone that he even put a tower there!

"Make sure to be on her tail!" Motochika stated, he's going to observe how she gets around.

A few minutes later, Motochika walks with his anchor over his shoulder. He just goes to where the sightings of the girl were report. "Captain! Over there! She's on the pipes over the right." Motochika stiffen his shoulders but is glad that the girl didn't try to climb the masts so that's good.

A red ragged figure walks on one of the pipes. "Give me a telescope!" He asked and when given one, he has it and points, his sight adjusts to the scope and now she is in full view. It was better than the night sky so here she is. She looks the same from last night and how she walks on the pipe as if it's natural. What kind of environment was she raised in? Does she think it's some kind of island to explore instead of a ship? She jumps from a pipe to another below with ease, she continues further down. Where is she going?

"You there! Follow her and make sure she's not going anywhere!" Even if she looks like she can handle it, the last thing that Motochika needs is a accidental death on his ship. He can't have that. It was something he can't handle!

"Aye!"

* * *

The girl went down the pipes, treading carefully. Ever since she caught in her net, she make sure that when the men aren't looking, she tears the net bit by bit as well not stirring much so it won't draw attention. It was anagntonizly slow and scary for the poor girl. She wasn't sure what that one-eyed purple monster is planning so she doesn't plan on staying. But…why would he give her food then?

 _Maybe to eat me?_

The girl shudders at the thought as she hugs herself. She hopes that she doesn't taste good and hopes he won't find her again. The girl in the red rags hunches over. Her stomach begins to growl once more. She is thirsty and hungry, she ate a lot of fish already so she has to find something different for once. She sniffs at the air as she follows the trail of scent. It smell like….sweet? Fruits?

"Ah!" The girl's golden eyes lit up at the sight of the food. She cocked her head as she steps forward wondering if those are fruits. She tried to find a fruit that looks recognizable or looks similar to it. She wish she had raspberries right now. "Hah?" She pick up a fruit, it was orange and round. She sniffs at it before taking a bite. She frowns. She picks at it and goes to slowly peel the skin off it. She widens her eyes at the how beautiful and tasty it looks from the inside. She takes a bite once more then she smiles as she liked it! Before she enjoys the fruit, a pair of strong arms snatch her up from the ground! She yells!

* * *

"I got her! I got her!" Said a pirate with a bread as he capture the girl in his arms.

"Good job, Gonkuro! We got to get her to Aniki! He wants to see her!" Said another pirate.

"Don't worry, Yosai! She's not going any-"Then he felt the chomp of tiny blades into his arm, right down to his bone!

"YEOWCH!"

Motochika heard the cry of his crew members and quickly hurries. He saw the man with a bread named Gonkuro holding his bleeding arm while Yosai kneels besides, checking the wound in shock. He noticed the pirate captain and cries, "Aniki! Over there!" He points to the girl who climbs up onto the wall and jumps over it.

"Shit! Seto! Set up the traps! I want her capture now!"

"Be careful! She bites!" Gonkuro warned the ogre. Motochika checks the wound, it looks like the bite of an little demon. Shit…"Seto! Forget what I said! Tell the rest not to grab her, just tail her and make her change course in order to come to me. I will take care of her! "

"Aye, Captain!"

* * *

The girl panted and takes a short pause, trying to breath in and breath out. She's trying to calm down after being grabbed like that. She tried to flail her way out but the man is too strong so she had to bite down!

"Hrmmmm…." The girl rubs her shoulders before taking a big breath. Okay….she has to hide somewhere. Somewhere that nobody can find her on this island. Yeah….she just needs to stay low and-

Then she hears some yelling, she snaps her to a group of armed men carrying clubs and other weapons. She yelps before running off.

* * *

"Hey! Get back here, you stowaway!" One of the crew shouted after her but he is grabbed by one of his friends.

"Aniki wants us to change her course to him! Don't grab her!" Said the crewman reminded him of the plan.

"Got it, got it!"

* * *

The girl frantically kept on running and every time she tries to find an open path, it's always blocked by them, the ones who are with the purple monster. They are going to eat her! Yes, that's what they're about to! She can't let that happened.

"Erh…" The girl steps back as she is frightened and so finally she finds an open area that looks like she can finally escape. She smiled with relief as she breathes. It was so clear as she sees the ocean on the horizon. Hm? Wait….was there supposed to be another island before? She thought this place is the only island there is. So how-

"OI!" She froze as she hears a strong voice, she slowly turns around in tiptoes and her face pales to see the man from last night. Purple monster. Now she took a good look at him since it's day. He had white wild hair and wears purple while carrying some kind of big spear on his shoulder. He's going to eat her!

"Good job, men!" Motochika told the crew, "Now leave this to me! This foreign lass is just lost, I will explain everything once she's calmed down." That is to make sure she won't do anything reckless on his ship. He doesn't like kids running around in his ship. He approaches the girl slowly, "Okay, lass. I know you don't understand me but I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help you." He slowly embedded his anchor onto the wooden deck, making it stand still on its own. "See? Look. Not here to hurt ya." He had his hands up to show the girl that he's unarmed.

However, the girl wasn't convinced at all as she take steps back. She looks to be thinking about something. Escape maybe? Where would she escape to?

"Boyh-ma!" The girl shouted at him before darting golden eyes right to left. Then she blinks before taking a quick look to the island. Maybe, maybe just maybe.

"Hey, hey kid! Relax!" What is she thinking? What is she looking at the mainland? Wait…is she planning to- then Motochika's fears are realized as the girl runs to the edge of the ship and is about to jump.

 **"NO! STOP!"**


	4. Chapter 4 - Proper Introduction

The girl is standing over the edge, she looks to the island before looking down to the deep waters below. Her legs begin to shake, she tries to convince herself that she's going to be fine if she jumps and dives into the water then swim to shore. How far is it anyway?! Not far enough.

"Hrm…" The girl in red wasn't sure if the other island is too far or too close, she can't tell due to fear taking over her instincts. Nonetheless, regardless of the consequences that await below, she decided to jump. However, one man didn't allow it.

"!" Something cool and metal wrap around her leg and she falls, hitting the wooden deck. What?!

"No way!" Motochika growled as he picked up his anchor and wrap the chain around the girl's leg, pulling her into the deck. He cannot allow the girl to jump from the ship. Even if he wanted her off the ship, letting her allow to do so like that is too dangerous and doing so means certain death. He cannot have that on his conscience. He wouldn't allow it. Once the girl is close, he snatches her up. Already, the girl is thrashing and shouting. Motochika kept his hold until…

CHOMP!

Instinctually, he let go and waves his hand as he felt the pain. Shit….he forget about the bite she had!

"ANIKI!" Before the men move in and grab the girl away from their captain, Motochika raised his anchor and stops them. "At ease!" He looks over to the young girl who looked to frightened out of her mind. The girl looks up and sees his direction only to look down and closed her eyes as if she is prepared for the worst. With a sigh, Motochika knees down to her level and reach out his hand to her. The girl shut her eyes tight, ready for anything. This is far as she goes. She failed her promise. She doesn't have a place to go anywhere. She can't back go home nor she can move forward. She begins to sniff and starts to get teary water. Before she cries, she feels a ruffle in her hair making her widen eyes in confusion. All she sees is a kind smile that made her confused.

"?"

"Sorry about that, little lass. I didn't mean to scare you, I can't have you hurt yourself even further." Motochika said with a genuine smile. He sees the girl relaxing her shoulders for once. He glances at the other men, "Men! We need to prepare the room for our guest."

"Eh? But Captain!"

"Don't you see?! I think she's frightened long enough! We got to help this lost lass!" Motochika explained. The crew is confused but seeing how the girl reacted such a way did make some sort of sense.

"Aye Captain!" Seto agreed followed by the chorus of others who also in agreement. The men back up and went right away to prepare a room for her. Motochika sighed and looks back to the girl who still staring at him with those teary eyes. She begins to sniff a bit. The ogre offers his hand to her which confuses her even further. She hesitates and shakily takes his hand with hers.

"There you go!" Motochika smiled as he helped her to stand up. The girl with the sun-kissed skin in the red shredded cloak looks up at him in wonder now with her golden eyes. "Guess I should properly introduce myself, the name is Chosokabe Motochika." The girl still stares and titled her head as if she didn't understand him.

"Wah?"

"Uhhh…"Oh right, she can't speak his language. Okay…how about this. Motochika lay his hand against his chest, "Chosokabe Motochika." He said to her. The girl tilted her head and then nods. Motochika smiles. Okay! Now they're getting somewhere! He wonders on how he can ask for her name-

"Ch-oso-kil—abe..Moto-cho-ka." Eh? Motochika blinked his one eye. The girl bit her lip before trying to pronounce some words, "Cho-sokabe…Moto-chi-da? Motocica? Moto-chika?"

"Ah! Yes! That's me!" Motochika laughs with a nod before ruffling her hair some more. "That's close enough!"

The girl closes her eyes as her hair is being ruffled, it was new but it's been awhile since her hair is ruffled like that. It reminds her of someone she holds dearly but...was long gone. "Now…let's get going to your room." Motochika takes her along then she didn't move for a moment. "What's wrong?" The pirate captain asked as he noticed that she put a hand on her chest.

"Taz." She said.

"Huh?" Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Taz." She repeated. Motochika looks at her, trying to figure out when he realized that she mimicked the way he did it when he told her his name. So that means…

"That's your name? Taz?" Motochika asked. The girl named Taz nods her head once she heard the name from the man's lips. Motochika smiles gently then pats her head,

"Then it's nice to meet you, Taz. Welcome aboard the Fugaku."


	5. Chapter 5 - Mikan

Okay...sorry about the wait! I got some finals and now I am done. It's time to get back to writing. If you guys have any questions about the story or would like to give constructive feedback, please feel free!

* * *

"So right here is where we eat." The ogre shows the girl around Fugaku. Right now, he has already calmed the girl down and now knows her name. Taz. It was such a short name and Motochika wondered if she has the last name. Do other foreigners besides Westerners only have one name? What happens if there is another person with the same name?

However such thoughts didn't linger in the pirate captain's head, the only thing that matters is making the ship welcoming to the girl as possible. Right now, the punishment isn't something she needs. _She's already scared out of her mind last night and recently given what happened._ Motochika thought while holding her hand as he takes her a tour. "So there is where we get the fish from." He pointed to the nets that near the edge of the ship. "Down there is the ships we take to the mainland." Of course, the girl stared at him with bewilderment look. Motochika knew his words cannot be comprehended by this girl, he needs to come up with something on how to communicate. That's the main problem. So what would be the answer? Hand signs? No….hand signs differ from one foreigner to another. Could she be a Westerner? Nah, it couldn't be. He heard Westerners wear fancy clothes while this girl is just wearing rags and is barefoot. So that crosses out that possibility. Okay….how about drawing? Can she understand pictorial?

"Ugh…" This is difficult as it seems.

"Motochika!" He heard his name followed from a high-pitched voice followed by a squawk. Laying on his shoulder is no other but his animal companion, Chiba, his parrot. Motochika smiles, "Taz! Meet Chiba. Chiba. Meet Taz!"

Taz blinks at the bird then widens her eyes as she remembers that this is the bird who scared her, Taz looks at the bird with curiosity while Chiba cocks his head at her and speaks, " _Chiba!"_ He squawked as he goes to parrot a new word while meeting the girl for the first time...

"Chi-ba." Taz repeated. The parrot hops down Motochika's shoulder to meet Taz up close. " _Taz! Chiba!"_ Taz look taken back by this parrot as he spoke her name, she became surprised. And soon, she begins reaching out her hand hesitatingly and starts to pet it. "Chiba." Taz repeated the name just to pronounce it right while petting the parrot with a smile.

 _"Taz!"_ The parrot squawked before purring as he is being petting.

"Ha! Looks you two became fast friends." Motochika smiled so kindly as Taz pronounced the parrot's name right.

"Aniki!" Chiba squawked. "Party!"

Now Taz looks perplexed by these new words that Chiba spoke, she goes to repeating. "Ani-kee, P-part…tea?"

"Aniki! Party!" Chiba repeated.

"Ank-kee….P-partea?" Taz repeated as if she didn't understand but trying to. The parrot continues to repeat these words non-stop.

Then Motochika begins to slowly realize something as he watched the two communicate. Then suddenly, this gives him an idea! What is the idea? Motochika will demonstrate.

"Taz." The Shikikou lord called the girl's name which got her attention. He presents a fish to her, points to it and says, "Fish."

"?" Taz blinked before repeating, "F-finsh?"

Motochika shakes his head and repeats, "Fish."

"F-fin-fish."

Motochika begins to nod at this, "That's right. Fish."

"Fish."

"Fish!" Okay, now he's getting somewhere, he tries to come up with another word and thing for Taz to understand. Motochika will bring an object to the girl and say the noun belonged to the object so that way, she can communicate with him if she needs something or wants to ask.

What else? His right eye is in search of another object, he sees two men well….more likely one pair of twins carrying boxes of mikan. "You two dogs,Teiji and Takiji hold it right there."

"What is it, Captain?" After that whole thing with the stowaway, the identical duo wondered what the girl is going to do now. Seeing how the Captain's pet, Chiba interacting with the girl, she seems like an ordinary girl. So this might be taking used to.

"Let me borrow this!" He takes the orange from the crate and shows it to Taz. The two men watched. "Mikan." Their captain says the name of the fruit and points to the orange for Taz to see. The two pirates watched.

"M-Mikan." This surprised them.

"Oi! She speaks Japanese!" Said Teiji.

"Aniki! How do you get her to speak?" Asked Takiji.

"I'm trying to get her to say the words to things she sees. It ain't a lot. She still doesn't comprehend what we're sayin." Motochika corrected his two crewmates. He sighs as he starts his head not before giving Taz the fruit.

"At least ya got her to say few words of Japanese, Captain!" Said the Teiji.

"Aye! It's somethin." Takiji agreed with his brother as the two were cheering their captain up to help the girl. Even the duo sympathize with the girl despite the whole chase and stealing food part. The twins are the type of people who forgive.

"Mikan." Taz repeated the word of the fruit before taking a bite of it.

* * *

Whew...sorry about the wait. I want to make this chapter but I want to stop there before moving on. The next chapter might follow the story of Sengoku Basara 1 and it's anime storyline.


	6. Chapter 6 - Room & Board

Sorry for the hiatus. I just lost the muse for my writing. But now I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter but this might take me a while to write long chapters!

* * *

After given notice that the room is now ready for their guest. Motochika escorted Taz to her room. Passing his crewmates who look to their direction. Most of them are wary of their guest, but some were curious as they stare since they never seen such a non-native like her before. The young girl felt the stares and cowers behind the purple man.

"Here we are." Motochika opens the door to her room. It was like any other for the crewmates. However, this is room for the girl and the girl alone since the men sleep next to each other somewhere else on this ship. In the room, there's a black hammock tied to three posts. The hammock has a blue blanket. At the corner, there is a small table and a cushion.

"?" Taz looks at the room then looks up to Motochika.

"Now this is your room," Motochika explained to her but he got another confused look from her. _Oh right…she can't understand what I'm saying._ The pirate daimyo although taught her words of certain objects, it still doesn't mean she can comprehend sentences. Okay, how about this?

"Look!" Motochika sits on her hammock and tries to be comfortable on it before going on to pretend to snort as if he is asleep showing Taz this is the place to sleep and rest. But all did, he tosses and turns, still trying to get used to it since his hammock is much bigger and is tied to four posts. The girl could only tilt her head, staring at the man in awe. Unaware of what's behind her, some of the crew poke their heads only to see Motochika make a fool of himself and then hits the floor by accident when he tries to turn, startling the girl a bit however his crew….

"HAHAHA" The pirates just burst out in laughter. Motochika pops the vein and chases them out of the Taz's room which they ran off.

"GET BACK TO WORK, YOU SON OF BITCHES!" He shouted whereas his crew is still laughing their asses off.

The man sighs before looking back to Taz, "Sorry about that, I just-eh?" He sees the girl onto the hammock laying on it. Motochika goes to check up on her only to see her fast asleep, snoozing peacefully. He just smiles kindly before tucking her in with the blanket. Still…there are still questions.

How did she get here? What land did she come from? Where's her family? Does she have any family?

The man can only sigh before going back out and closes the door.


	7. Chapter 7 - Crazy Little Demon

Hey guys! Thank you for waiting. Here's another chapter and this time the writing get crazy so I got keep on editing. So if you guys want to help me in improve this chapter or other chapters. I appericate it!

* * *

Rays of sunlight came through the small circular window and sound of seagulls is heard. Taz flutters her eyes open and sits right up, she yawns and stretches. She looks to the sound of the noises which is the rounded window. She looks through it. She's still on the island of iron and wood(Fuguka to be exact). She hears the sound of men going about their day carrying things and talking. They must be the purple man's friends. His name? Motochika. The name is weird to her but she didn't mind it.

Taz steps back from the window and takes another look of her surroundings in her room. It was much different. It wasn't a lot of stuff but everything seems so foreign to her that she touched and observed. She looks over the desk, to her. It's nothing but a stand to her. And the cushions look like a pillow to her. She takes the sitting cushion and throws it in her hammock.

Then she starts to approach the door. She opens it and shut her eyes away from the sunlight before adjusting her eyes to it. She steps outside with her bare feet. She blinks. Was there an island before and now there's the sea? Wait for …is this like a canoe? What they do all the big ones? Hrm?

She felt she stepped on something, she looks at the ground and sees something shiny. Huh? She takes her foot off it and picks it up. The girl examines this flat and round piece of metal. It has some characters on it, she couldn't understand. Before deciding to look for the purple, a swoosh of feathers took the object away from it. She blinks her amber eyes then snaps her head to see a bird holding the object she has.

The girl hissed.

Then the seagull takes off and the girl is in pursuit. In an instant; Taz gives chase, she climbs onto upper deck and scales up onto the mast with ease as if it was a tree. She completely ignoring everything as she fixates on the seagull who stole the yellow shiny thing.

Motochika oversees his men going about their daily duties such as for gathering fish. He didn't know the small girl has such an appetite, it's uncanny. Although, he did got her to speak some Japanese but the pirate captain felt it wasn't enough. _Maybe I should give a try in drawing some pictures and see if she understands. Maybe I should show her a map and see if-_

"A-Aniki!"

"What?" Motochika responded but was still in thinking pose and not looking at his crew until one of the crewmen frantically points to the air followed by a couple of few "L-look!" They shouted.

"Eh? Wh-" The ogre turns to the direction they were pointed at and the ogre's jaw went slacked as his eyes widen in disbelief and shock. "T-T-T-T-TAZ!" He yelled, seeing the girl scaling the ship's main mast. Oh no! NO! NO! NO! She just got here and already she is doing this? Oh kami why?!

"Taz!" Motochika got his anchor and decides to follow her up. This is not what he sign up for!

Taz scales the mast by climbing as she sees the bird, sitting top of the mast. She growls before scaling fast as she got onto main mast sail, she glares at the bird and before she does anything.

"TAZ!" Huh? The girl glances down at Motochika who seem (which Taz doesn't noticed) that the pirate captain is frightened for the girl's safely. "Taz, now. Please come down." Why is she up here in the first place?! Huh?

A seagull? What is that it is holding in its mouth? Is that- wait….what is Taz doing?! Oh kami, is she going to jump?!

And indeed, she is going to jump. She crouches and ready to pounce like a cat with determination in her eyes. Not knowing or aware of what's going down below. She is too focused on the bird that now lands on another tree or…mast…of the ship. She prepares then jump from the mast. Yes jump. She leaps on another mast, the mainmast. Like a natural acrobatic, she latch onto the set that to her looks like a branch and flips herself to only have her feet onto it. Slowly, she treads with caution where the seagull is on the opposite side of the set.

Motochika felt his heart has stopped but soon it continues to beat as Taz made to another mast. Oh god. She's alive. Okay. Right now, this is bad.

"TAZ! Come on! Please get down! What are you doing is reckless!" Then lo and behold, the girl has finally heard him. She turns her head to Motochika with blinking eyes. "Moto-chika?"

"Yes, that's my name." Motochika nods then reached out his hand to her. "Now don't do anything crazy." Taz can only tilted her head at him in question trying to understand him which Motochika hopes she does. However, his hope is cut short as the bird cawed once more making Taz snap her head back to the seagull. She narrows her eyes at the bird whose once again taking flight. She grips on the edge of the top of the mast. The bird took off only this time, its flying over her. Not wanting the bird to get away, she decided to jump up high despite Motochika's call and grabs the bird in her hand in a swift motion. She tries to land back on the top but slips and falls.

Motochika including the crew gasped and screamed.

"TAZ!" Motochika yelled in horror. Oh god! Motochika watch hopelessly as she slipped. A lot of things went through his mind like a storm which he shuts his eye hard. She's going to meet her end at the floor below. Why?How could this happened to him and-huh?

Motochika blinks and stares at the girl whose is hanging upside down with her black hair loose. Wait…what? The pirate looks up to see that one of her legs hook around the sails which prevent her fall of death. Taz blinks her yellow eyes innocently at the man while holding the bird in her hand. She looks to the bird in her grasp who's now struggling and unwillingly let go of the yellow shiny thingy it held on to. She took the object in her hand and lets the bird go. Before flying away, the seagull squawks angrily at her. _Yes, squawking angrily at her,_ only for her to hiss at it in return before making its flight back to the air.

The girl mumbles while inspecting the yellow shiny thingy.

"Oh, kami. Taz."

"?" Taz looks over to Motochika whose face became pale as if he pants. The pirate seems to almost scared to death for the girl's own safety. "Taz…" He breathes, "You are crazy!" He frantically points at her.

"Y-ou are cra-zee?" Taz repeated the sentence. "NO! You are crazy! What were you thinking trying to catch that bird and-stop that!" Motochika held his breath again as Taz unhook one of her legs and got down onto another sail without a problem. The girl scoots over to him and shows him something.

"Huh? A coin? Wait for …is that the reason?"

"Moto-chika." Taz shoves the coin at his face as if she is offering to him. " -chika."Motochika got onto the sails without a problem, he sat on it and looks at the coin then at Taz before laughing. He goes to ruffles her hair a bit, "Looks like you found some treasure, kid but please don't do that again, okay?"

Taz seems to be flustered by the ruffle of the hair but she didn't mind it a bit. In fact, she smiles so happily.

"Alright. Let's get down." Motochika points down to the floor below a few times. Taz stares before nodding. Good. She understood. Okay, time to get off. Eh? Wait..what is she doing. The girl got into a T-Pose and then hops off from the sail and drops. Motochika's jaw dropped as the girl landed with ease on her bare legs. Even though, she seems fine after dropping from several feet. Little did she know, that her actions caused several of Motochika's crew to faint.

 _Okay._ Motochika thought as he sweatdropped after seeing that.

 _After I get down. I got to lay down some ground rules._

* * *

 _Well...was that crazy or what? Poor Motochika and his crew after seeing what Taz could do on his ship._


	8. Chapter 8- Drawing Time Pt1

Okay. The pirate captain looks towards the little girl who gave him a run for his money. After what happened at the mast and being scared half to death because of that stunt over a shiny coin, Motochika decided to lay down some ground rules. Now, Motochika is not for rules, he's free as a bird. But! On this ship, it needs some basic simple ones which his crew understands. But for Taz, the biggest problem is that she doesn't understand what's acceptable and what wasn't acceptable. Why? Because of the language barrier between them. So how does the Sea Ogre resolve this?

Alright. What are the things that she can understand? I did point to things and say their names, she got that down without a problem but how can I explain the rules of the ship? Rules aren't tangible. Come on, Chosokabe. Think. Think. Thin-oh! Wait…maybe that could work!

Chosokabe walks to his crate which held some supplies, he dug up things before coming back with parchment of paper, brush and a small bottle of ink in his hands. "Alright, Taz." The girl raised her head with curious eyes to Motochika as she heard her name. He sat down right across from her as he set the paper down. Next, he dipped his brush into the bottle of ink. The girl tilted her head, watching him.

"Okay…" Motochika is pretty good at drawing. After all, how could he build Fuguka, his most precious ship in the first place? He drew all the blueprints very carefully for his men to work on as well the aesthetic on putting the face of a one under his biggest canon on the ship. Right now, he brings a copy of the blueprints and lays it on the floor for Taz to see.

"Alright! Taz is Fuguka! Fuguka." Motochika repeats the word for her as he points to the blueprints.

"Fu-guka. Fuguka." Taz pronounced the word slowly.

"Good. Fuguka is where you are." He taps the opposite end of the brush on floorboards. Telling the girl this is where she is right now. "Fuguka."

Taz blinked then lower her eyelids as if she understands what's he saying. She mimics Motochika with her fingers tapping on the wood boards. "Fugyka? Taz, Fugaku."

She's getting it.

"Taz. Fugaku!" Taz smiled. Motochika nodded with a grin, "Yep! Taz is on Fuguka! You're getting it, lass!"Alright, she understands where she is. Okay, now onto the rules.

"This…" He trailed a circle with a finger at the beams, "are called masts." He stated. "Masts."

"Masts!" She seems to recognize them. Well, who couldn't? After all, she did climb them to chase a seagull for a coin. Motochika and then crossed them into an "X", "Taz, Masts. No." If he has to put more emphasis, he will shake his head. "No."

"N-no?" Taz blinked, trying to understand what Motochika is saying.

"No," Motochika said it firmly.

"Taz. Masts. No." She points to herself than to masts on the blueprint. She repeats. "No." She seems to get it. She starts to understand. Motcohika is saying to her that the masts aren't a place to be for her. Of course, they are high to climb and.. oh. Taz seems to understand now from the way Motochika is acting when he look scared when he is yelling a lot back there. She looks to Motochika as she felt bad now. For some reason, he reminded her of her….

"Good. Looks like you seems to get things down without a problem." Motochika stated. Alright, what other rules I can state for her. I mean I can say she can't jump into the water while we sail. Wait no, that would be stupid. She looks like a type of person who wouldn't do something like that. Oh, wait…we need to discuss the surplus! Yes! That's really important.

"Taz." Motochika taps the brush to get her attention once more. The pirate draws two illustrations. Both are similar to Taz being in there but the difference is the amount of fish there is in the two pictures. Taz watches him draw then looks with glee.

"Taz?" She points to herself and another finger to the paper as she recognized herself on the picture since Motochika draws two marks on her face along with the black hair. Motochika nods, "Taz." He grinned. Taz smiles. Then Motochika's expression became soft and starts to explain more,

"Taz. Fish."

"F-fish? Fin-ish?" She then made a hand motion of how fish swims as she recognizes the simplicity of the picture compared to the real-life one. Motochika blinks at this and realized. Ah. So she uses hand gestures on how to describe things. That's something I can work with.

"Yes. Fish." Motochika mimicked the same hand motion like Taz has done. Taz gives 'ah' which sounds she understand with a nod.

"One!" He taps at herself with one fish. "Yes." He drew a circle around it. "One fish."

"O-one…fish?" Taz repeated. Motochika nods then point to a different picture of Taz with many fish. "Many fish. Taz. No." Then he drew an 'X' over it. This made the foreign girl tilted her head in pondering, trying to understand.

"M-many fish. Taz. No." She repeated. This is like with the masts. This means Taz can't eat as many fishes as she wants. But with one fish, it's okay by the way he circles it as she is drawn as happy. Wait…is Motochika trying to say that with one fish, she's able to eat but with many, she can't eat them? Is he talking about the food I ate before I was seen by him?

Taz then nods.

"Nice!"

Okay, anything else? She seems to get down so far. There were many scenarios running through this pirate captain's head, many scenarios where Taz could get hurt on this ship. Cannons, engine room, ropes, swords, knives and many more. Motochika widens his right eye in shock and looks at Taz who blinks at him with curiosity. Oh Kami, I need to explain all this stuff to her. I just hope she understands.

And so, Motochika did rinse and repeat of what Taz should not do and what is allowed for her to do after several used papers. With the use of circles and 'x's and illustrations of Taz and objects depicting cannons, ropes, swords, knives, and….

"Urm…." Taz shifted uncomfortably at one certain object that is drawn. Motochika blinked at this. "Taz? What's wrong?" He asked with worry.

"Urm…"She points to one certain object that looks rectangular and is used for firing. It was much smaller than a canon. A Tanegashima.

"The rifle?" Motochika asked as he points to the object. Taz nods and goes to repeat, "Tee…rif-le?" She repeats.

"Rifle," Motochika repeated for her. Then Taz says something that amazes him and gave him a piece of information which has answers and more questions to a bigger clue. "Taz. Rifle. No." Taz shakes her head at the rifle.

Motochika then realized that Taz seems to know the rifle is and sees how she doesn't like it. Which leads him to believe that Taz has seen it somewhere and it might help him where she came from.

"Taz. Where did you see the rifle?" Motochika asked the girl.

"Hrm?" She tilted her head in confusion. Oh right, she probably can't understand me fully. Damn. Motochika sighs as he leans back, tapping the end of his dry brush on his cheek. He looks to the brush and then it hits. Hold on, maybe I should give the brush to her.

"Taz." The girl raises her head to him where the pirate takes her hand gently and place the dry brush in her. "Here." Taz blinks and takes the brush in her hand. She looks over and goes to brush her fingers against the brush. She seems mesmerized by this object as if it's new to her. She points to the object. "Wa?"

"Brush," Motochika said the object.

"Brr..ussh." Taz pounced the name of the object.

Motochika shakes his head and repeats. "Brush."

"Brush. Brush." Taz pronounced then receives a nod from Motochika making her smile. "Brush!" Motochika smiles then point another object. "Ink."

Taz blinks as she looks at the object where Motochika dips the brush in. "Innkee. Ink." Taz pronounced as she goes to dip the brush into the ink like how Motochika does. She watches how Motochika draw, however, she knew her way of drawing is different from his. Illustrating things is familiar to the girl. It's like back home, her people draw with their hands using chalk and other things to paint against the walls to tell stories. With that in mind, Taz starts drawing.

Motochika watches the girl draw. He wonders if he should press for some answers but he rather waits and sees.

"Motochika!" The pirate heard his name called by the girl as she drew a face where she paints a rectangle on the right side before drawing spiky hair on top of it. She points at the picture. "Motochika." She said his name which got a laugh out of him. He reaches out and ruffles her hair a bit. "Yep, looks like you got it right. That's me." He smiled genuinely. He continues to watch her experiment with the ink brush, then soon, he blinks to see that she uses her fingers to draw on the paper.

"Oi, oi, oi. Taz. Don't use your fingers, ink is hard to take out." Motochika reached for a cloth and wipes Taz's fingers from the ink. Then he hears a rumble from her stomach. Look like she's hungry.

He heard a knock on the door which the pirate allows by saying, "Enter." It's Seto carrying two trays of food. "Aniki! It's lunchtime! I also got one for the lass, here."

Huh. That was fast. It's lunch, already?

"Well, Taz. It's time for lunch." Motochika grinned.


End file.
